


Need

by ObsidianCrow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Possibly OOC, Prompt Fill, Threesome - M/M/M, sex as a cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCrow/pseuds/ObsidianCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Star Trek: Into Darkness<br/>~~~</p><p>The radiation poisoning has returned, and there's nothing McCoy can do to heal Kirk. Khan has a solution. Spock makes sure things don't get out of hand by joining in.</p><p>Basically an excuse for Spock/Kirk/Khan sex, and a fill to this: http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?replyto=429983</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek. And, I wrote this for fun :P

 

“Bones? What's going on?” Kirk had never seen the doctor in such a state. His usual humor was gone, body strangely tensed. He had called a meeting with Spock and Kirk in his personal office.

 

Bones pointed at his desk. “That's what's going on.”

 

Kirk frowned. A tribble lay upon the desk, curled up as it took a nap. “I don't see what's wrong.”

 

“Kirk, the tribble is dead,” clarified Spock. “It appears Doctor McCoy is suffering from an emotional loss.”

 

“I didn't call you here because I'm suffering from an _emotional loss_ , you pointy-eared hobgoblin. I called you here because Khan's blood brought it back to life. It's how I knew it could save Kirk.” He nudged the thing for emphasis. “It died of liver failure, originally. It was perfectly healthy for a week and a half, only to develop liver failure again for no apparent reason, and died.”

 

Kirk's heart froze in his chest. “You mean... you think I might randomly get radiation poisoning again?”

 

“That's exactly what I mean,” said Bones, darkly. “Nothing I could do would keep its liver from failing, despite our technology.”

 

“There is a problem with your theory,” said Spock. “The girl that Khan healed with his blood is still alive, and doing well. While it is possible the symptoms merely haven't re-manifested, I believe Khan may have done something to his blood to make the affect permanent. I suggest we speak with Khan.”

 

~

 

“I thought it would be long after my execution that you would figure it out.” Khan stood behind the impenetrable glass keeping him imprisoned in the brig. Practically spitting the words at the three watching him, anger blazing in his eyes, he said, “I suppose you wish for my help.”

 

“You haven't had a trial yet. I was planning on getting you a lighter sentence,” said Kirk. “Cryotubed, with your family.”

 

Khan froze for the briefest of moments. Then he was aflame, teeth clenched and gaze fierce as it flickered briefly to Spock. “Do _not_ play with my emotions, _Captain_. My family was blown up on my ship by your first officer.”

 

Kirk actually flinched at this. He had never seen Khan so _raw_. His usual facade and careful control was replaced with misery and pure, unadulterated hatred.

 

“I assure you, your family is alive. I removed them from the torpedoes before sending them to your ship,” said Spock, adding, “Vulcan's don't lie.”

 

As if a switch had been flipped, the rage fled from Khan's form. His posture was impeccable, face unreadable. He was back to his old self. The obvious relief was hidden beneath a calculating gaze within a few seconds. “There is a difference in blood bringing someone back from the dead, and healing someone who is terminally ill,” he said. “The solution isn't a special, altered version of my blood. It is simply me.”

 

“You?” McCoy repeated, raising an eyebrow in his disbelief.

 

Khan gave a nod. “He has to be close to me. In order for his body to fully accept my blood, he has to bond with me.”

 

“Captain, I believe this is an attempt to avoid cryostasis,” said Spock. “Perhaps it would be best to see if symptoms manifest in you before taking his word.”

 

Khan flashed his teeth in a mockery of a smile. “Go ahead, wait. The requirements will only become worse.”

 

~

 

It was four days later when Kirk collapsed on his way to the command deck. It was four minutes later that he was in the sickbay.

 

Fourteen minutes later, McCoy announced that Kirk was dying of radiation poisoning, and _fast_. At most, he had two hours to live. After forty minutes of fruitless attempts to heal him, they were back in the brig.

 

“How do we heal him?” McCoy demanded.

 

Khan got to his feet from the brig bed with a deliberate slowness, and Bones wanted to throttle him. “A few days in my company with occasional touches would heal him.”

 

“We don't have _days_ , we have an hour!”

 

“Is there a faster way to heal or at least postpone his death?” asked Spock.

 

The filthy smirk stretching that devil's mouth made Bones' skin crawl, as Khan said with none-too-little pleasure, “Sex would do the trick.”

 

“You arrogant, augmented-”

 

Spock swiftly interjected, “If this doesn't work I will make sure you are put to death, even if I have to do it myself. Any chance of seeing your family again will be lost. Are you telling the truth?”

 

As an answer, Khan said, “Shall we do it in the brig, or do we get a room?”

 

“Spock, he'll probably just kill him with his bare hands and escape somehow,” McCoy hissed, annoyed upon realizing Khan heard despite the hushed tone. “I'm sure Kirk would rather die with honor than be screwed and murdered by an enemy!”

 

“There is no reason to worry, Doctor. I will be there to make sure everything goes accordingly.”

 

Khan's smirk only widened, if that was even possible. “You wish to witness your Captain being ravaged?”

 

“On the contrary. I'll be making sure he isn't badly injured.”

 

~

 

Kirk could feel the life leaving his body. It was slower than it had been the last time he had died, but somehow that only made it worse. He tried his very best to focus on what Spock was saying, but no matter how many times the Vulcan repeated it Kirk would hallucinate that he had said the most strange of things.

 

“There is a chance that partaking in sexual activities with Khan will heal you.”

 

Yeah. No way that was real. Or:

 

“I will join you to ensure the experience is pleasurable, and that he doesn't hurt you or escape.”

 

“Haha, wow, uh... yeah, go ahead, whatever helps.” There. Now, whatever Spock had really said, they could go ahead with it.

 

Naturally, his confusion only mounted when he was being placed on a bed. Perhaps Spock had heard stories about 'Death Beds' and decided Kirk needed one? Wow, now even his own thoughts weren't making sense.

 

Glowing blue eyes were suddenly staring into his, a dark fringe of bangs falling over the person's forehead. Great. He had to die to the image of Khan. Though, it was fitting. Khan's blood had brought him back for a bit, so-

 

Soft. So soft. Were those lips on his? Pain flared as teeth viciously bit down on his bottom lip, a sharp cry escaping him.

 

Khan was yanked back by his hair, Spock saying something sharp-toned at the man, a form of an argument taking place. Kirk couldn't keep from coughing, one cough leading to multiple, until they were wracking his form. A warm body pressed to his. He hissed as his hair was roughly yanked, lips attacking his bared neck. He couldn't stop the whimper from leaving his throat as the fuzz in his head was replaced with the heat of burning kisses, pressing into the touch as teeth dug into his collarbone. Hands were tugging up his shirt-

 

“No,” he whimpered. With an effort, he managed to say, “Want Spock... to undress me.”

 

Khan went to pull away. Before Kirk could stop himself, he had latched on to the man's wrist. He _needed_ him. His blood was churning beneath the surface for the relief this man's presence offered him. “Stay.”

 

Khan settled at his side, whispering with a fallen angel's voice, “As you wish, _Captain_.” He shivered both from the words and his first officers hands on him. Spock was kneeling over him, tugging up first his golden Starfleet shirt, and then a black undershirt. His breath hitched as the material brushed his hardened nipples; when deft hands undoing his bottoms brushed against the bulge in his pants.

 

As Khan resumed biting his neck, Kirk felt his strength returning. He pulled Khan up and crushed his lips to the super-human's, head spinning from more than just pleasure. The spark of life was returning to him, Khan's touch the most addicting drug. This man, that had done so much damage. He was alone in the world, reliant on a murderer.

 

He yanked himself away, reaching out for Spock. “Please,” he whispered. It was psychological relief that filled him as Spock's lips descended onto his.

 

Spock's kiss was nothing like Khan's. Passionate, yet gentle, care and something more pouring through. Weakly, he attempted to remove Spock's shirt. The Vulcan swiftly divested himself of clothing. Kirk didn't know when Khan had undressed, but the hard cock pressing against his thigh informed him that the full expanse of genetically-engineered perfection was also revealed.

 

A hand he somehow identified as Khan's was wrapping around his length, long fingers stroking at a painfully slow pace. Kirk moaned into Spock's mouth as a thumb circled the tip, arching into the touch. Biting kisses were pressed to Kirk's jawline, one of his hands tangled in Spock's hair to keep him in a kiss, the other holding Khan against his side. He broke from the kiss with a gasp at the feel of something at his entrance. “What- what are you-” Words escaped him through his dizzying need, but he had to stop this. Whatever this was. He made a pathetic sound in the back of his throat when Spock pulled away, yanking Khan's hands away from Kirk.

 

“Do you want him to die?” Khan asked, voice somehow mocking despite being thick with lust.

 

“Prepare him thoroughly. If this is truly necessary, I will take you as well. I will have better control over your body if you are to do something I deem dangerous to the captain.”

 

Khan's laugh sent shivers of desire down Kirk's body. He was burning up, the cold air making him crave the feel of someone against him. “I'll believe that as soon as I believe you're here just to protect him.”

 

Frustrated, Kirk forced himself upright. Immediately, his head began to spin. He groaned, grabbing both his head and the attention of the two men before him. Spock was pushing him back down, and then Khan was over him, pressing his legs up to his chest.

 

He tensed as he felt something cold and wet press to his opening. A soothing hand ran over his thigh, his heart pounding in his chest as Khan purred, “Let me in, _Jim_.” His name... it sounded like absolute filth coming from those pale lips, and it was all he could do not to moan wantonly.

 

His control over his vocal chords left as the finger pressed in, a second soon following. Khan abruptly halted, pupils nearly swallowing his irises. A sharp breath escaped him. Kirk could barely make out Spock behind the super-human, the thought of his precise fingers bringing Khan undone leaving Kirk writhing with need. “Khan,” he pleaded.

 

The fingers twisted-

 

“ _Ah!_ ” he cried out, body wracked with pleasure, left panting as he looked up into a smug, dangerously handsome face. He yanked Khan down, teeth clacking as he initiated a mockery of a kiss, sucking that sharp-witted tongue into his mouth and biting down hard. His head spun at the moan this drew from Khan, the sound driving him crazy with desire. Achingly hard, he said against Khan's lips, “Take me _now_.”

 

There was a brief pause, before the blunt head of Khan's cock was pressing against Kirk. He gasped at the feel of it forcing it's way inside, hands scrambling for purchase on Khan's solid shoulders. He was prepared well enough to not hurt, but to still feel the delicious stretch.

 

“Stay still,” Spock was saying, and suddenly Khan was shoved all the way inside, brushing Kirk's prostate, and it was all Kirk could do to not come right then. His legs were pulled up and wrapped around Khan's waist, the feel of Spock's chest against his ankles sending Kirk dizzying mental images of the Vulcan buried deep inside the superior man.

 

Every thrust of Spock's hips travelled through Khan and into Kirk. He had experienced many species and positions, but never had he felt like he was being fucked by two people at once. He propped himself up on his elbows, latching his lips onto Khan's neck and sucking hard, encouraged by the gasps this earned him. And god did Khan's skin taste good. He bit down as a particularly hard thrust pressed firmly against that spot inside, nails drawing blood from Khan's back as he thrust back in a desperate attempt to gain more.

 

Spock's ragged breath began to be heard, a single dark eye with a blown pupil visible to Kirk over Khan's shoulder. The loss in control of the two usually-composed beings and the strong hand jerking him with unforgivable skill were more than he could take, muscles convulsing, mind flashing white as his eyes rolled in his head. His orgasm seemed to go on and on, as the sound of Spock letting out a guttural groan filled his ears, a few harsh thrusts followed by warmth filling him up as Khan muffled his groan by biting hard into Kirk's shoulder.

 

Kirk took a few moments to come back to himself, body feeling like putty, slicked with sweat and his own cum. He had a man on either side, both seeming exhausted themselves, though not nearly to the same extent as Kirk. He let his eyes fall shut.

 

“We should call McCoy to make sure you are restored to full health,” said Spock, voice strained.

 

Kirk snorted. “I'm-” he broke off with a yawn, saying through it, “fine.” He risked a look at Khan, who was staring at him as if he was the most delectable treat he had ever seen. He couldn't keep a smirk from overtaking his face. “I think we should keep Khan on board. In case I get sick again. Or maybe do this routinely, just so I don't have to suffer through radiation poisoning anymore.”

 

“I would highly advise against it. He is very dangerous-”

 

“With Spock here to make sure things don't get out of hand, of course,” Kirk interjected.


End file.
